


A Better Taste

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-Up to Taboo.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After leaving Spencer’s office, you returned home. His class was the last you had for the day and you wanted to get ready for your date tonight. Had you really had sex with your professor in his office? 

The thought made you flush all over. You definitely had - and it had been right within earshot of other professors and students. He was a beautiful and intelligent man. Once home, you got dressed, putting on a white sundress with black trim at the hem. It’s plunging neckline went well with the silver ouroboros necklace you picked out. Over it, you picked out a black trench coat with white flower appliqués near the button line. Before leaving his office, you had exchanged phone numbers and he’d texted you saying that he’d pick you up at 7:00.

When you heard a knock at the door, you looked down at your phone. It was 7:00 on the dot. “Hi Spencer,” you greeted as you opened the door.

“Wow…” he breathed, a small smile spreading across his face. “You look beautiful.” He swallowed hard, looking you up and down. “You ready to go?”

“More than ready,” you said, taking his arm as you walked down the stairs. “Where are you taking me?”

Once down the stairs, he walked in front of you, opening the door, before once again taking your arm and escorting you to his car. Again, he opened the door for you. Even though you did it backwards, you found that he was great “in bed” and was very much a gentleman. “There is a Thai place that a friend from the BAU recommended to me.” Shyly, he smiled, and then looked away. “I hope you don’t mind, but the restaurant is a considerable distance from the University. There is technically nothing against it, but I’d rather not run the risk of meeting up with someone either of us know.” 

“That’s okay by me,” you said, placing your hand on his. He seemed hesitant to tell you, like you might be insulted, but you weren’t. With the way the world worked, a relationship, strictly sexual or not, would be looked down upon between a student and a professor. “Plus, you said you’re leaving the University for another one soon right? So, if we continue to see each other, then we’ll keep it a secret until you leave.”

“Good,” he said as he started up the car. “I was afraid you’d be insulted. That’s the last thing I want. If it were up to me and not societal expectations I’d be shouting about us from the rooftops.”

“Really?” you laughed.

“Absolutely,” he declared. “You’re extremely intelligent. From what I can tell, you are funny, independent, strong-willed, and most definitely beautiful. Any man would be lucky to be with a woman like you.”

Smiling, you pushed your hair back behind your ear. He was quite the charmer. “Well, thank you, Spencer. You keep saying things like that all night and I’ll be stripping off my clothes in the middle of the restaurant.”

“That would definitely get us caught,” he laughed, turning onto the highway. “Plus, we need to break in my new mattress.”

“Looking forward to it. But food first. I need fuel,” you chuckled.

————

Dinner was delicious and the conversation was amazing. He’d told you all about his work with the BAU and his various teaching positions. When you asked him why he’d decided to pursue teaching, he said that he enjoyed occasionally going to work and not being met with a dead body. So on top of being sexy and smart, Spencer was also funny. He’d asked you about your education and your family and the conversation had been easy and free. 

Finally, after amazingly delicious pad thai, he paid the bill, even though you’d offered to split it, and made your way out of the restaurant. With a tug, you fell back into him. “That’s Professor Canton,” he whispered.

“Back door,” you laughed, pushing him the other way. After sneaking out the back door, you peeked around the corner of the restaurant and made sure he was inside before heading to Spencer’s car.

“Go, go, go!” you laughed, as you both hurriedly snapped in your seatbelts. “Would it be against BAU regulations to use your siren to get us out of here faster?”

“It would probably be frowned upon,” he replied, as he gunned it down the road.

About 20 minutes later, you returned to his apartment and ran upstairs, lest you run into anyone he knew on the street outside his apartment. “We made it!” you said, laughing as you closed the door behind you. Leaning up against the door, your smile turned from exuberant laughter to subtly sexy. “Wanna go try out that super fluffy, comfortable bed?”

He reached out, gently grasping your hand as he inched you back toward his bedroom. As he pulled you into him, he eased you trench coat off, letting it pool at the floor near his couch. You moved into his arms and peeled his coat off, throwing it into a pile with yours. Stepping back, you peeled your dress off, reveling the secret you’d been keeping all night. “You mean to tell me, that the entire time we were at the restaurant, you weren’t wearing underwear?” he asked as he licked his lips. You laughed as he pulled you back into him, leading you to the bedroom with even more vigor. Wearing nothing but black high heels, you leaned into him and unbuttoned his shirt as he nibbled at your lower lip.

Once in his room, he fell back into the new mattress wearing nothing but his jeans. You crawled on top of him and took his lips in yours before he pulled away. “Come up here,” he said, putting pressure on the backs of your thighs. “I only got a taste of you before. I need a better one.”

You were dripping. That was probably one of the hottest things anyone had ever said to you. Inching up his body, you came to hover over his head, bracing yourself up against the headboard. He jutted his tongue out, just barely touching you and you gasped. “Not just yet,” he laughed against your center. You could feel him breathing against.

“Having you just breath there is probably the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me,” you breathed, shaking as he moved his fingers up and down your slit. You had closed your eyes to focus on what he was doing, but you felt compelled to look at him. When you looked down, he pressed a kiss directly to your clit and laughed again when he saw your head roll back. Pulling down on your thighs, he began to eagerly lap at your arousal, moaning and groaning with the taste. 

You reached behind you, grabbing on to the heels of your high heels. Gently, you tugged back, which cause your core to deep lower, meeting the fervor of his tongue. “Oh god,” you said, shaking. “How do I taste?”

He pulled you down onto his wanting tongue with more force, moaning his answer. As he picked up the pace, focusing on the areas that drove you wild, you ground down, feeling his tongue delve deeper and deeper into you. You braced you hands next to either side side of head, not wanting too put much pressure on him - your hips couldn’t help but move into him. “More,” you begged. “Please.”

“As you wish,” he said, licking up your slit as he pressed his thumb against your clit. With the combination of sensations, you buckled above him and clutched your stomach before falling forward into the headboard.

“Holy fuck,” you breathed. “You have a very talented tongue…Professor. How is that mattress treating you?”

“Very well,” he said, wiggling on the mattress, “Plus, I’ve had a beautiful woman writhing over my mouth for the last 10 minutes.” When you finally composed yourself, you crawled down his body, pulling his jeans down and releasing him from his boxers.

“Now, we have to try out this area of the mattress. Make sure the whole mattress is comfortable,” you said, pressing your tongue to the tip of his cock.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” he asked with a smile. 

You placed your lips around him, pulling off with a pop. “I make you buck and writhe and beg for release,” you said confidently, returning your mouth to where you both wanted it most.


End file.
